Cartoonverse Home Video
Cartoonverse Home Video is a 22-year-old home-based video entertainment division of Cartoonverse Worldwide, founded in 1985 as two independent home video brands for both DVD and VHS: Cartoonverse DVD with based in Toronto and Cartoonverse VHS with based in Vancouver. Cartoonverse Home Video typically produces psychic video shootings for the home of the Cartoonverse brand, most recently based on properties from the Cartoonverse brand, such as The Backyardigans 2.0. Cartoonverse Home Video has also been known for the re-releases of home videos from the 1980s with its subsidiary, Lifestyle Pictures, Comedyverse's home entertainment company related to the 1970s, which distributes live action movies for children and families. In 2007, Lionsgate Home Entertainment acquired Cartoonverse Home Video and, as of December 20, all subsidiaries and divisions became Lionsgate Home Entertainment, and was renamed Cartoonverse Home Entertainment. History Cartoonverse DVD & VHS (1985-2001) Prior to the establishment of Cartoonverse Home Video, the company operated doubly as Cartoonverse DVD and Cartoonverse VHS, the twin home video brands based in Canada, for home releases and DVDs with the Cartoonverse brand. In 1995, Cartoonverse Licensing handles the distribution of home videos to Cartoonverse's DVD and VHS brands, though it can be welcomed to success with Cartoonverse's new home entertainment lines. In 1996, Cartoonverse VHS and DVD international commercial branches were launched to manage the DVD and VHS rights of international release versions. In 1997, the Cartoonverse DVD & VHS brands acquired Lifestyle Pictures to produce home video releases of the 70s on VHS and DVD during the 1990s and 2000s. Cartoonverse Home Video (2001-07) On June 9, 2001, Cartoonverse DVD and Cartoonverse VHS merged and folded to form the Cartoonverse Home Video video brand, which handles new entertainment and great home video releases. As of September 14, 2001, a new Cartoonverse Home Video International division was founded in London, England. From 2002 to 2007, Cartoonverse Home Video launched even more family-friendly video releases with the Cartoonverse brand, and will also relaunch Lifestyle Pictures DVD and VHS releases created during 1980s. In 2003, Cartoonverse Home Video acquired Puyo Puyo Home Video from Puyo Puyo Enterprises. In 2004, Cartoonverse Home Video removed the Puyo Puyo Home Video brand (which later became Cartoonverse Home Video) to produce the new Puyo Puyo TV video releases since 2005 with Warner Home Video. On June 7, 2006, CendriPablo, a home video-only release of the Cartoonverse brand, was re-released on DVD and VHS by Warner Home Video in association with Cartoonverse Home Video. In December, Cartoonverse Home Video withdrew its work in the VHS industry. In 2007, Lionsgate Home Entertainment acquired Cartoonverse Home Video, although the Cartoonverse DVD releases continue to use the latest Cartoonverse Home Video logo until December 20, 2007, when the rest of the Cartoonverse Home Video subsidiaries and divisions were integrated into Liongsate Home Entertainment and Cartoonverse Home Video changes its name to Cartoonverse Home Entertainment. See also * Cartoonverse Home Entertainment Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies established in 1985 Category:Companies disestablished in 2007 Category:Defunct companies based in los Angeles Category:American film studios Category:Home video distributors Category:2007 mergers and acquisitions Category:Cartoonverse Worldwide Category:Cartoonverse subsidiaries Category:Former Cartoonverse subsidiaries